Szeretem az est otthon melegét
by Rit as Shadow
Summary: Életem első egyfejezetes fanfictionje, Hei/Ed, Ed/Al párosítással. A cím adó egy Nox szám, név szerint 'Szeretem'.


ŰŰAlphonse magányosan ült az ágyon. Késő, téli este volt, a szobát is hűvös szellő járta át. Összébb húzta magán a piros kabátját. De vajon miért is van ilyen hideg? - futott át a fiú fején. Körbe nézett, s tekintete lassan a nyitott ablakon állapodott meg. De vajon ki nyitotta ki...? Biztosan a bátyja.  
_Ne... ne gondolj rá..._  
Miért? Miért kínozza Őt a bátyja? Hisz... hisz Ő teljes szívéből szereti. De még is... Edward még is egy másik fiúval van, egy másik fiúnak ajándékozza a szeretetét...  
_Ne is reménykedj, nem szeret téged!_ - hallotta ismét a hangocskát átsuhanni a fejét. De igen. A bátyja szereti őt. Vagy... vagy még sem? Az utóbbi időben kezdett ebben kételkedni. Egyre kevesebbet foglalkozik a saját öccsével, egyre többet van _vele_... Al gyűlölte őt. Gyűlölte, amiért elvette tőle a bátyját, gyűlölte, amiért a hőn szeretett bátyó már nem az öccsével foglalkozik. Pedig Al igazán szerette, mint a testvérét, sőt, Őneki a Edward sokkal több volt, mint egy _egyszerű bátyó_...  
Az a bizonyos emlék jeges tőrként fúrodott a szívébe... még most is nehéz rágondolnia. Igen, ezzel bebizonyosodott, hogy Ed sokkal jobban szeret valakit az öccsénél... az a _másik_ Al...  
Edward úgy tudta, senki sem tudja rajta és Alfons-on kívül a titkukat. Pedig Ő tudta. Ő látta, látta az ajtó résen keresztül...

_Edward az asztalánál ült, s éppen egy érdekes könyvet bújt, egy bizonyos Másik Világról. Minden áron vissza akarta juttatni az öccsét Winryékhez. Eddig a pillanatig Al végig azt hitte, a bátjya nagyon de nagyon szereti Őt... de akkor felbukkant az a bizonyos Heiderich. Hátulról karolta át a bátyót, ajkaival gyengéden érintve a hófehér nyakát. Edward megborzongott az érzéstől, s arcán vidám mosollyal fordult Alfons felé.  
- Haza jöttél? - kérdezte a kékszeműt, olyan gyengéden, hogy Al úgy még sosem hallotta. Összeszorult a szíve... mástól ilyen szépen kérdez valamit, csak Őtőle nem?  
- Ahogy látod... - búgta Heiderich a szőke fülébe, s hosszú, szenvedélyes csókot nyomott Edward ajkaira. És a bátjya visszacsókolt. Mire Alphonse feleszmélt, már forró könnyek szántották végig az arcát, s a bátjya közeledett az ajtó felé, kézen fogva kedvesét. Gyorsan el kellett tűnnie... csendesen zokogva rohant a szobája felé, s ott rögtön a jó, puha, meleg ágyba vetette magát, bár nem mintha számíttott volna neki az ágy milyensége._

Al megremegett az emléktől, de tartotta magát. Nem akart _miattuk_ sírni. Megrázta a fejét, de ismét egy rossz emlék rohamozta meg.

_Másnap reggel történt... szokatlanul későn kelt. Legbelül még fortyogott a méregtől és a fájdalomtól, ami még tegnap keletkezett benne Edward és Alfons kapcsolatát látva. Fogcsikorgatva kelt fel, öltözött át, s robogott ki a konyhába, ahol a bátyját sejtette. De nem volt ott, sőt, még ő sem volt ott. Bekukkantott a fürdőbe, a nappaliba, Edward szobájába, de a bátyja mintha eltűnt volna. Már csak egy helyiség maradt - gongolta. Óvatosan benyitott Heiderich szobájába, s akkor megpillantotta őket... a szobában fülledt volt a levegő, a takarók összegubancolódva takarták a két ruha nélküli fiú testét. Edward szorosan Alfonshoz bújva, csendesen szuszogva aludt..._

Ismét megrázkódott a rossz emlék hatására, de most nem tudta magában tartani az érzéseit.  
_Ne sírj!_...  
De sírt. Sőt, valósággal zokogott. Az egész teste remegett, miközben arcát a tenyereibe temetve adta ki a fájdalmait. Nem érdekelte, hogy meghalják. Nem érdekelte, hogy komplett idiótának nézik, amiért csak úgy az éjszaka közepén zokog.  
- Mi a baj? - hallott egy semleges, még is álmos hangot. Felismerte Edward hangját. Nem is tudta, a bátyja mikor nyitott be hozzá... de nem nézett fel. Kivette Ed hangjából, hogy csak puszta _illemből_ nézett be hozzá, odavakkantva neki a kérdését, hogy azután rohanhasson vissza a _másik_ Alhoz. Ezért nem nézett fel. De nem is válaszolt. Csak zokogott tovább, miközben érezte, hogy a lelkében egyre nagyobb űrt mar minden egyes könnycsepp.  
De Edward nem tágított. Végig ott maradt az öccse ajtajában, s teljesen váratlanul közelebb lépett. Al hallotta ezt a lépést. Egy pillanatra megállt a sírásban...  
_Nem idefele jön, hanem kifele!_  
Erre a gondolatra Alphonse még nagyobb zokogásban tört ki.  
- Hé, öcsi...  
Ez meglepte Őt. A bátyja hangja most furcsán kedves, nem, inkább aggódó alakot öltött fel. Lassan érezte, ahogy az ágy besüppedt mellette, s egy kéz simít végig a hátán...  
- Jaj, Al... mi a baj? - bújt közelebb Hozzá a szőke, miközben ép kezével gyengéden az öccse álla alá nyúlt, hogy azután megemelhesse az arcát. Még mindig patakokban folytak a könnyek a fiatalabbik arcán, de mintha már csendesebben sírdogált volna. A bátyja érintése megnyugtatta.  
_Nem emlékszel, mit tett veled...?_  
Az arca ismét eltorzult, durván eltolta magától a bátyja kezét, s folytatta a zokogást ott, ahol abba hagyta.  
- Al... tudom... tudom, hogy engem hibáztatsz azért, mert ebben a világban vagyunk... miattam jöttél ide... tudom, hogy már megbántad, s gyűlölsz érte... - suttogta remegő hangon a szőke. Al megdermedt. Könnyes, vörös szemeit a bátyjára emelte, szipogott egy párat, s utána lesütötte a tekintetét, a padlón kezdett egy furcsa foltot fikszírozni.  
- De hát... nem is ez a baj... - susogta maga elé kissé dühösen. Edward kissé megdöbbent, de arcán látszott, hogy a megkönnyebbülés hulláma fut át rajta.  
- Hanem...?  
- Bátyó... - kedzte nagy komolyan Al, még mindig szaporán könnyezve. - Edward... nyugodtan mondd meg, ha már nem szeretsz. Nem kell titkolnod... mondd a szemembe... én megértem...  
A szőke ledöbbent. Az öccse hangja furcsa volt, de az még furcsább volt, amit mondott. Hevesen megrázta a fejét, s végig simított a sötétszőke fufrun. Hatalmasat sóhajtott, s ismét megemelte Al fejét az állánál megtámsztva. Az dacos szemekkel fürkészte a bátyja arcát, miközben a könnyei csak nem apadtak el. Ed hirtelen elmosolyodott. Hüvelyk ujját végigfuttatta öccse ajkain, s egész közel hajolt hozzá, de csak egy apró puszit nyomott Alphonse orrára.  
- Buta... már hogy ne szeretnélek? Te vagy az egyetlen kisöcsém... Al...  
Ez megdöbbentette a fiút. Szemei kitágultak, ahogy a bátyja gyengéden átölelte. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, és viszonozta a gesztust, szorosan Edhez bújva, miközben fejében a bátyja mondatai keringtek... _Te vagy az egyetlen kisöcsém... Al..._  
_Al? Nem, nem! Az a másik is Al! Nem te vagy az egyetlen...!_  
Csöndet - parancsolt a sötétszőke a mostmár idegesítő kis hangra. Most nem érdekelték a gondolatok. Semmi sem érdekelte. Jól esett neki a bátjya közelsége, melegsére... most csak ők számítottak. Edward, és Ő maga.  
De mint minden jó, ez sem tartott örökké. A hőn szeretett bátyó elengedte őt, még egy utolsót rámosolygott, s apró puszit nyomott az öccse szájára, majd eltűnt a szobából.  
Al meglepetten pislogott utána. Nem tudta mire vélni ezt a puszit. Szimpla testvéri kis szájra-puszi volt, vagy jelent _valamit?_

Eltelt azóta vagy egy hét. Vagy kettő. Al már nem számolta a napokat...  
A bátyja és Heiderich között semmi sem változott. Ahogy az öccsével is ugyan úgy viselkedett...  
Edwardnak sikerült egy-pár könyvből, s egy kis segítségből utána járnia, hogy lehet újra vissza jutniuk a saját világukba, kombinálva Heiderich "mesterségével" - legalább is, állítólag. Ez a hír látszólag nagyon feldobta...  
De Alphonse-t hidegen hagyta a dolog. Nem érdekelte már a másik világ. Őt már semmi sem érdekelte a bátyján kívül. Akármennyire is próbálta meggyűlölni, inkább egyre jobban szerette, s egyre többet akart a közelében lenni, természetesen Alfons nélkül... órákig el tudott volna úgy ülni, hogy a bátyját bámulta, ahogy sürög-forog, de eddig nem volt alkalma ezt tenni, egészen mostanáig...  
Edward egy hatalmas, elhagyatott raktárépületet szemelt ki a _hazatérés_ végbeviteléhez... Al az egyik sötét sarokban kuporgott, szemeivel a kört festegető bátyját, vagy éppen az egyik repülő-szerűséget bütykölő Alfonst figyelve. A két fiú gyakran összenézett, és melegen összemosolyogtak - s ez fájt Alnak. Vele nem is törődtek. Nem néztek rá, nem keresték... csak magányosan kuporgott a sarokban. Egészen addig, míg nem egy csapat fegyveres katona rontott be a helyre...  
- Ez magán terület...! - ordította az egyik, s fegyvere ravasza fenyegetően kattant. Al arra számított, hogy most jól ki fogják őket innen pedneríteni, de nem ez történt. Annak a csapatnyi embernek a szeme sem állt jól, kifejezett csempész, vagy terrorista kinézetük volt. Egy illegális raktárban köttöttek volna ki...?  
De nem volt ideje ezen gondolkozni. A fegyveresek lövöldözni kezdtek, s Al alig hallotta meg testvére hangját.  
- Al, menekülj!  
De késő volt. Az egyik férfi kiszúrta a sarokban gubbasztó, védtelen fiút, s puskájával feléje célzott, a fegyver pedig elsült. Az utolsó pillanatban azonban Heiderich ugrott Alphonse elé. A golyó a kékszemű hasát találta, s az még utolsó lehelletével suttogta azt a rövid szócskát... - Fuss!  
Al a döbbenettől nem bírt gondolkozni. Akaratlanul is megindultak a lábai, ám nem jutott messze. Éles fájdalom nyilalt a tarkójába, s minden elsötétült...

Alphonse otthon ébredt. Késő este volt, a szobát kellemes meleg levegő lengte át, de még is, az első, amit érzékelt, az egy gyengéd érintés volt.  
- Bátyó...?  
A kérdezett csak bólintott, bár Al még mindig homályosan látott. Még egy tincset kisimítottak az arcából, s akkor már mindent tisztábban látott.  
- Bátyó!  
A szőke fejére vékony vérpatak alvadt, arany szemei pedig kimerülten fénylettek. Elmosolyodott, de nem szólt. Megemelte jobb karját - kissé esetlenül mozgottak művégtagjai -, s Al mellkasára rakta a kezét.  
- Mi van Alfons-zal? - tört ki a kérdés a sötétszőkéből.  
- Meghalt...  
- De... megmenthetted volna! Ha hazahoztad volna, s velem nem foglalkoztál vol...  
- Elég legyen! - csattant fel Edward, félbe szakítva az öccsét. Az csak meglepetten pislogott rá. - Al... te az öcsém vagy. Mikor azokat az alakokat elintéztem, Heiderich még élt, de nem sokáig. Kettőtöket meg nem tudtalak egyszerre hazahozni...  
- De szeretted! - motyogta maga elé Al, könnyes szemekkel. A bátyja először csak hitetlenkedve meredt rá, azután elmosolyodott.  
- Láttál minket, igaz? - Al csak bólintott. - Jaj... lehet, ha ezt most elmondom... hjaj...  
Ed hallgatott egy ideig, de az öccse türelmesen várt. Majd végül belekezdett.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy Alfons nagyon hasonlít rád? Én téged szerettelek, de mivel nem mutattál semmiféle szerelmet irántam, szeretetemet a másik Alnak mutattam ki... féltem bevallani neked, hogy... jaj, Al... szeretlek!  
A fiatalabb alig hitt a fülének, s hitetlenkedve meredt a bátyjára. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán, így inkább másként adta a testvére tudtára az érzéseit... lassan ült fel, hajolt Edward felé, s akkor csókolta meg először a szívének legkedvesebb személyt...

_,,Szeretem az est, otthon melegét, szeretem a csókod éjjeli tüzét...´´_


End file.
